The Chronicles of Minerva McGonagall
by Frenchtosser
Summary: Follow one of the wizarding worlds greatest witches through her amazing timeline to learn how she is connected to Tom Riddle, Dumbledore, Bellatrix, snape, the potters, the weasleys...find out.
1. May 29th

**Author's note: **Hi, I realize that some of my dates are incorrect with the actual Harry Potter story. I am sorry, but I started this story before I was a hundred percent sure on the dates…but its not so bad that the story won't flow. For example I have Minerva being born in May of 1935...well this is completely wrong seeing as she was born on October 4th 1925. However if I had gone with the precise dates we would have Minerva being a 5th year when Tom Riddle arrives at school…so I think this way shall do for now. Hope you enjoy 

**Disclaimer:** I would love to own these characters, however, even if I did I would not be able to meet J.K's brilliance…so perhaps it is best that she holds on to them. I own nothing in this story, I am simply trying to use the factual timeline of the story and fill in the gaps with my own perspective.

**Spoiler:** uhhh pretty much all the books. I don't think I mention that Dumbledore dies though….whoops. Well yeah so every book.

* * *

The sea rose high above the cliffs of Scotland on May 29 1935. The clouds above the glassy seaside town of Glasgow, were swirling gray wildly when a small raven haired babe was born. Her mother died almost instantly after the long labor. She had been a strong woman though with matching raven hair, with a stout heart she was extremely brave, brave till her last moment. The child would inherit this brave streak, perhaps through genes or perhaps through the last breath that escaped from the beautiful woman's lips like an infectious disease grasping for the child.

"Goddess" She had whispered, but it was barely audible. The beautiful woman's husband had heard it though and that is how the second raven haired beauty came to be called Minerva.

Minerva was chosen above the other goddess names because of its meaning. In Roman times the goddess Minerva had been the goddess of wisdom. The had seemed extremely appropriate seeing as how Minerva's great ancestor was none other than Godric Gryffindor himself.

The father was devastated about losing his wife and swore to always protect his daughter no matter what. True to his word he kept his promise until the end of his days sealing it in the pouring rain as he buried his dead wife. A shovel in one bloody hand, and a wee baby in the other tucked away in the crevices of her blanket.

Ewan McGonagall was not a Wizard, he didn't understand a lot of the stuff his wife did, but he did understand that it was a very complex and special thing and in his eyes that made his daughter all the more wonderful ( if not a little bit more intimidating) . Anyone that knew Ewan would know that he loved his daughter more than life itself, but Ewan did have his shortcoming's. He was a hard and strict man, he liked filling secure and in control so that made anything odd or magical from Minerva all that more difficult to handle. He didn't forbid it, in fact he admired it, but sometimes he couldn't help it if it got under his skin. As Minerva got older, and more odd parodies occurred Ewan McGonagall began to distance himself more and more form his daughter, something that greatly affected Minerva more than she would ever realize.

In 1941 with the world war raging in both the muggle world and the magical one and in every other world that could possibly exist, Ewan was almost relieved that he could not resist the British armies letters to join the fight. So with Minerva only six years old her father headed off to Germany never to return leaving Minerva in the care of Ewan's brother and his three children…this mistake made by a well intentioned Ewan, would greatly effect an already secluded Minerva into complete isolation from all wizarding life..not to mention friendly life. It wasn't that Ewan's younger brother was a bad man, it was that he and his family didn't understand Minerva at all, they became absolutely terrified of her infact. And in a time as dark as this in history with wars all around who wouldn't be afraid of a girl who brought thunderstorms whenever she was upset. Or who could move things with her mind. In the end, the decided it best not to talk to her or touch her, or make any contact with Ewan's girl anymore.

On one particular cold November morning the day or the oldest child's birthday 8 year old Minerva was sitting alone in the library when newly ten year old Martha and her seven year old sister Catherine came running into the room completely ignoring Minerva.

"Catherine, Catherine, quick, plait my hair for my birthday party." Said Martha jumping up and down on the spot.

"But Martha, I don't know how to ." Protested Catherine who looked as if she would cry at the thought. Minerva who was naturally outgoing and friendly but whose personality had been stifled due to the lack of human contact seized her chance and spoke up instantly.

"I can do plait braids, I'll do one for you Martha, I'd like to." Said Minerva jointly already standing and beaming from ear to ear. For Minerva knew not how to manually plait but she used her help source ( though she didn't really know what it was.)

"You?" Said Martha in a mocking way. Then she skeptically arched an eyebrow at her, holding her self straight up and looking at Minerva as if she had just walked in on a very important conversation.

"Well, yes" Whose confidence had not faltered, but her smile had.

"Uh alright then lets see what you can do!" Said Martha and though she said yes and said it smugly you could see the fear in her eyes. Martha turned her back and whispered something to Catherine who nodded. Minerva practically skipped to Martha for she was asked to do something. The plait itself turned out to be perfect and very pretty but the reason that Martha and Catherine screamed furiously and left the room was because Minerva had not once touched Martha's hair. From this instance on she had been locked away in the attic allowed to come down once in a while sometimes not for days. However, when Minerva was nine years old the family got word that Ewan, Minerva's father had been killed in action. When this happened perhaps they felt so sorry for the girl they attempted to be kind to her and allowed her old room. This lasted until Minerva got her Hogwarts letter two years later, at which time the family was more than willing to let her go, so she did.


	2. You'll do amazing things

Author's note: Well I hope your enjoying it...although not a lot has happened yet, but it will got juicy I promise.

* * *

Hogwarts was a very interesting place to the small mousy haired witch known as Minerva McGonagall. Being eleven and being sent of to school, of course, meant that you were an adult. Oh don't get me wrong Minerva wasn't naïve she new she was still a child, but with no real home to go back to and no family to love there was really only the future to look to. Of course, one shouldn't dodle in the past. And Minerva knew she had to be responsible for herself (and she knew she was more than capable) because no one else would be.

Being all alone in such a new environment was very unsettling to most children, but not Minerva. To Minerva it was like being set free to live her life her way, and not be ridiculed for it. When Minerva had received the acceptance letter, it had been the biggest relief of her life, for she had thought she would have to go through life as an outcast, as a reject, a…freak.

Not anymore! Because now she could go to a school designed for people just like her. She was going to be a proper witch. Just like her mother had been. Of course, she had never told her foster family about this , but that was in the past. And now as Minerva followed the scrawny bent old man who had been bellowing,

"First years…to ye' boats, first years!" Her heart swelled with excitement. In all the hustle and bustle Minerva missed the stare of one young slytherian second year. By the name, she would later know, as Tom Riddle. Crossing the lake was a liberating experience in itself and Minerva was already chattering away with one round faced girl by the name of Ariel.

"So enlighten me what these house traits are again and in your opinion what's the most appropriate one?"

Minerva quizzed her brown furrowed with wonder. "Well," Said the girl obviously intimidated by Minerva's worldly question. "Umm….Ravenclaw is for the wise, and Hufflepuff is the friendly, and-and Gryffindor is the house for the bravest people, oh and Slytherian is the worst house, my father says, that's the purebloods house"  
"Purebloods?" Minerva pressed, dying for as much information as she could soak up before she actually had to survive in this foreign world.

"Uh-yeah, people whose parents were magical opposed to people who are you know….," She lowered her voice, "half and half or muggleborn."

"Oh-" said Minerva her brows raised in an expression she would use frequently till the end of her days.  
"That sounds a bit biased doesn't it"  
"I suppose so…" said Ariel with a giggle (it was doubtful that Ariel knew what biased meant) "So which house do you want to be in?" said Ariel hopefully. Minerva paused for a minuet considering her options.  
"Well," she began chewing lightly on her lip, deep in thought , "I don't think any house that deals with knowledge would be bad, but, I think that is someone was to complement me I would rather be called brave. So Gryffindor." Minerva said grinning which reveled two dimples on her rosy cheeks.  
"What about you?" Minerva asked suddenly.

"Oh well my whole family's been in Hufflepuff except my brother who went to Ravenclaw…so I suppose Hufflepuff. I am not very bright or brave, but I'd like to think I am friendly." Minerva smiled sweetly. The remainder of the boat ride was in silence, but it really wasn't that awkward for they arrived at the bottom of the steps shortly after.

A young man of about 30 with auburn hair and a twinkle in his eye stood to greet them. Minerva realized at once that he was someone of great importance, and to her amazement he looked at her and beamed, a very warm beam, something that reminded her a great deal of her father though she had not seem him in years. On impulse she beamed back, I don't think you could not have smiled at this man, there was something about him. After being unloved for so many years the smile was comforting. The man chuckled slightly and then winked he even placed his hand on her elbow to help her out of the boat.

"And what is your name?" He asked

"Minerva McGonagall," She said standing up very straight and putting her hand out for him to shake.

"And you sir," she said bravely, the man chuckled again. Minerva raised her eyebrows, she didn't see anything funny with what she had asked, but then this man seemed to be a bit eccentric, she could tell just by looking at him.

"Albus Dumbledoor, I'll be your transfiguration teacher and I'm head of Gryffindor house." He said taking her hand. Minerva smiled he had a strong hand just like her father's had been, but he didn't have any calluses or ruff spots. Minerva wondered if he had servants that catered for him.  
"Gryffindor?" said Minerva anxiously, "that's the house of the brave isn't it, that's the one I want to be in." Dubledoor smiled making his eyes twinkle slightly, then Dumbledoor did something that surprised the little girl to no end. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. Minerva's eyes went wide.

"You'll do amazing things wherever you go, my dear." And with that he turned and walked to face the now gathering multitudes of students that had just gotten off the boats. "Please, please, if you will just form a line here we will begin our ascend to the entrance hall and then on to the great hall, for the sorting ceremony." There was a slight confusion and lots of whispering and then before Minerva knew it she was entering an ignoramus room. Four long tables full of older looking children with watchful eyes and eager looks. Minerva walked as straight as possible shoulders held high she looked towards the front of then room, where they were headed. There on a wooden stool was a very battered looking wizards hat, Minerva couldn't help but think it was peculiar to have a hat placed in the center of the room, as if it was on display. It then occurred to her quite suddenly that this was most likely going to play a role in the sorting, she wondered if she would have to wear it, or just look into it, or at it even. Professor Dumbledoor took the hat off the stool and the hall went silent. "Now if you'll all gather 'round, when I call out your name just take a seat on the stool and I will place the hat on your head, wait here until it decides which house you belong in." He glanced around at the first years to see if they understood. "Alright then let the sorting begin." After a brief song from the hat, which Minerva thought was highly unnecessary and time consuming Professor Dumbledoor began reading names from his scroll. "Alkins, Ariel!" Was the first one to be called and luckily for Ariel she did indeed go to Hufflepuff. Minerva could not help but notice how much Professor Dumbledoor looked at her at least 15 times before her name was called. At first, she had simply smiled back, and then she grew uncomfortable and started shuffling her feet. He must have noticed her discomfort because he stopped looking at her so much after this. "Anderson, Angela!" A nervous looking red headed girl stepped out of the crowd and sat down on the stool.

"Gryffindor!" Bellowed the hat, after a moment, the girl grinned and ran down to join the table. Minerva unconsciously found her self thinking 'hmm the first so far to go into my house'. Then after a list that seemed to have no end to it, Minerva's name was called. McGonagall, Minerva!" Professor Dumbledoor called smiling at the little girl as she took her seat on the stool. Dumbledoor then placed the hat gently on her head.

"ah yes this is what I like to see, a brilliant mind, brave as can be, diligent, kind, and ambitious, you'll be wondrous one day lass. Gone on ladies first, do you have a preference?" ….YES Gryffindor…"very well then GRYFFINDOR!"

It took Minerva a moment to realize that the hat had said the last bit out loud as well as in her head. But when she did, Minerva practically jumped off her seat she was so ecstatic. The auditorium clapped and Minerva took her seat. As she sat down next to Jeni George (another Gryffindor girl who had just got sorted) she thought out of the corner of her eye she saw someone with a flash of auburn hair gazing at her, but of course she did not look.


	3. Friends and lovers

Ch.3

Hey everyone, sorry for spelling errors and what not. This chapter was pretty much just to set up the timeframe of the 6th and 7th and following year. There are some good ponts though I hope you like it.

* * *

It wasn't until Minerva's sixth year at Hogwarts, that things for Minerva really started to get interesting. It all started when long time beau Moody had crossed paths with Tom Riddle…something that was fatal from the start.

It was early in the school year of 1950-1951 when Alastor Moody and the King of Slytherian, and Minerva McGonagall had all met on a weekend afternoon . It had started as any other Saturday at Hogwarts for Minerva. She had been spending her lunch strolling the campus with Alastor (who did look considerably better than he does later in life). To understand this event properly (because it is rather vital to the story) you will need to know a cupol of essentials. For one, ever since Minerva's second week and Hogwarts she had been (much to the dismay of fellow Gryffindors, befriended by a slytherian boy named Tom Riddle. Minerva was very defensive about Tom, saying that he was simply misunderstood and really very polite. Tom was always civil and kind to Minerva, and it seemed even to the most doubtful that he really cared for the girl. In fact what ate away at most Gryffindor's was that they could find absolutely no wrong in him, other than the fact that he was a slytherian. And while Minerva agreed that slytherian's as a whole were an unpleasant lot, she thought it seemed rather prejudice to think someone bad just because he/she had the…misfortune of being placed in the house. So through thick and thin the two had remained the best of friends, both with top grades, top popularity in their houses, and top of course on the quidditch team. It is very important that you understand what good friends Minerva and Tom were, this is key.

No matter how good of friends she was with Tom, however, Minerva had never allowed herself to become anything more. Not even really registering the fact that this was possible. It was one thing to be friends with the head boy of Slytherian, but it was another thing all together to think of him romantically. Not to mention that Minerva had never thought Tom would think of her that way. Minerva trusted Tom, more than she trusted anyone else.

As much as all the Gryffindors, and many of the Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs hated this, there was really nothing anyone could do about it, after all Minerva was the smartest witch of the age, so who could really say she didn't know what she was doing. So for the most part people seemed to take it under their belt, everyone except for two people. The first being Alastor Moody, Minerva's boyfriend since her fourth year, when Alastor has confessed his infatuation with her. Minerva who had never in her life had anyone to outwardly display some kind of feeling for her was immediately swept off her feet. Alastor Moody was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain (girls weren't allowed to be team captains until the late 60's) . He played seeker, ironically enough. Moody, was of stout build with chestnut curly brown hair that came down very attractively to his shoulders . He had piercing blue eyes, and was not at all bad looking. As far as personality he was intelligent and had a nice but down to earth sense of humor. So no one really questioned Minerva and Alastor's relationship it just seemed to fit. One thing that didn't fit was Tom. Alastor hated Tom, he believed, and with good reason, that Tom was out to snatch Minerva away from him. Or at the very least, to anger and humiliate Moody by always showing up to see his best bud Minerva at the most inconvenient times. Not to mention that for all times "wonderful" qualities he was downright creepy. Alastor was convinced that those horrific glares he sent to him over Minerva's shoulder when he would hug her hello or good bye were more than just simple looks of dislike. There was something not right about Tom, he knew it, and it ate him away that Minerva refused to see it. It was his secret deepest ambition to prove to her what her platonic soul mate was really all about.

The other person that loathed Tom was none other than Albus Dumbledoor himself. Although no one suspected this except maybe Riddle himself. Dumbledoor, could sense….but I am getting to far ahead we will come to all that later….where was I…ah yes the stroll across the grounds…

Anyway, so It was early in Minerva's sixth year at Hogwarts, and Alastor and her were spending some time together before their quidditch match against Hufflepuff that afternoon. Minerva was just teasing Alastor about being too paranoid about the silly match when a lone figure came striding towards them across the grounds. It was Tom, Alastor's heart sank.

"Oh good Tom is coming, now at least someone will agree with me about your silliness. She smiled lovingly up at Alastor but his eyes were fixed on the Raven haired head boy who was now starting to run. Tom's hair was eschew, his face horrible blotched and his robes torn, in short he looked horrible. Only when Minerva looked back did she notice. Gasping she bolted towards Tom with determination.

"Tom! Tom! What happened? Are you alright?" Minerva reached him and he came to a halt taking her hands in him tightly.

"Minerva?" His eyes glazed slightly and he looked like he was about to be sick. "A little girl, a little girl is dead….I heard her scream I went to check….Myrtle was her name. I-I, Minerva I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." He sunk to the ground his hands went to his head and he began to cry. Alastor was beside Minerva now, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Minerva with a shocked expression, a girl dead at Hogwarts?

Minerva sunk to her knees and stoked Tom's hair. "Did you tell Dumbledoor?" she asked in a calm voice, but still rather urgently, if there was one girl dead, than whose to say others might not be in danger, something had to be done.

"Dumbledoor! Tell an oaf like him, I went straight to the headmaster, a girl is dead Minerva, dead!…but that's not the worst of it." He paused and suddenly grabbed Minerva's face desperately his mad black eyes searching her's. I know who did it Minerva, I know who killed her!" Minerva's green eyes went wide with fear,

"She was murdered, Tom? Are you sure?" Her voice sounded weak and very small. Tom held on to her face but dropped his head down again, shaking all over.

"I didn't want to tell on him, I thought he was a good boy, a bit odd yes but a good boy. But I guess you can't really judge something on human standards if it isn't even human." Minerva was extremely confused now.  
"Tom what are you talking about?"

"Rubeus….Hagrid the giant killed her. He killed her and he opened this chamber Minerva, a chamber of secrets. He is going to kill all the muggleborns like this poor girl and all the half-bloods and anyone else who doesn't fit his sick standard! I had to stop him I had to so I…I told, It was hard but…for gods sake he is murdering people. So he was expelled."

Alastor who had been silent up until this point, now scoffed loudly.

"Hagrid would never do such a heinous thing, he's a Gryffindor for crying out loud what the bloody hell does that tell you…plus he is only a kid, a second year! He wouldn't go around opening chambers and killing muggleborns! Why he isn't even pure himself!" Alastor ignored Minerva's shocked expression and continued boldley "Why I wouldn't be surprised if it was you who killed Myrtle, it's a bloody better explanation than Hagrid!" Minerva jumped to her feet, Tom seemed not to have heard him and only slumped lower on the ground without Minerva to support him.

"Alastor! What an awful thing to say! I am shocked! I thought you had more character to you than that, but now I see that you are so blinded by your infernal prejudice that you wouldn't know a good soul if it jumped out and bit you, you fool! Her face was flushed and she was fuming. Alastor as angry as he was had never saw her more beautiful.

"So you think then, that Hagrid, Hagrid! Would kill someone because they weren't pureblood! Well I am sorry Minerva but if that's what you'd believe over sensibleness than you are the one whose blinded. it's a shame that such brains has to be wasted clearing the tracks form this abomination. He jerked his head roughly at Tom who was rocking on the earth at their feet. Minerva stared at Alastor hard, not quite sure what to say, but her face showed complete disgust. She glanced back down at the heap of robes on the floor. Tom Riddle as it appeared was completely broken, much like Minerva's heart. Only Tom was broken in another way, he was not at all the same boy who had befriended her in his second year. Although he hadn't been exactly good then either, but the boy that Minerva had once trusted was gone. Gone to a world of destruction, hatred, and venom. Unfortunately for Minerva it would take her a while to see her. Myrtle was going to be the first in a long serious of life losses at Hogwarts.

* * *


	4. Desperate whispers

Chapter 4

sorry about spelling Dumbledor wrong in all the other chapters, I didn't even realize...ah well. Anyway umm I hope you like it. If you don't well then why in the world are you reading it...no I am kidding read away I say...emmm..yes well even if you detest it with every nerve in your body umm please review I love looking at reviews it makes me all so excited. Thanks! and enjoy.

* * *

The clock in the transfiguration room ran on magic, of course, and as Minerva glanced at it she saw that it read 

"pleasant enough class ends". Sure enough as Minerva began to pack her bag the bell sounded.

"Hmmm…the bell must be off a bit." Said Dumbledor thoughtfully and then he turned and attempted a smile at his pupils, who were all waiting patiently for him to exsces them.

"Class dismissed, don't forget the 3 scroll paper on muggle inventions and their uses in modern transfiguration due Monday." As the room began to thin Minerva noticed that Tom was waiting for her at the door. He would walk her down to the quidditch pitch where Gryffindor would face its last match against Slytherian. She flashed him a smile and was about to hurry off to join him, when-  
"Minerva?" She turned, Professor Dumbledor was looking from her to Tom extremely uneasily, "Might I have a word with you before you head off to the quidditch pitch?" Minerva looked into the eyes of her transfiguration teacher Albus Dumbledoor. Inwardly she knew Tom would be upset, to say the lest. But if Dumbledor wanted to talk with her she would of course give him her time.

"Of course, Professor." She said turning to look at Tom, who nodded quickly, as if to say he understood…Minerva was relieved. Then he turned his dark eyes on Dumbledor, and to Minerva's amazement she thought she saw him sneer. He threw her one last beam before vanishing out of sight down the corridor. Minerva looked back around at her teacher, sweeping her long ebony hair out of her face. Her grades were the top of every other witches in the school, and she was just 16.

"What do you need, sir?"

"My office." He said as he lead her to the small office at the back of the classroom. Minerva stepped in hopeing this wouldn't take long. Dumbledor closed the door.

"Minerva," He said finally turning "There is no easy way to tell you this…but I feel it is my duty." Minerva stiffened this was starting to sound an awful lot like the news she had received when her father died.

"What is it, sir?" She could not keep the fear out of her voice, embarrassed she bent her head.

"I know that you are in very close with Mr. Riddle," Minerva raised her head almost instantly and if possible grew even stiffer. Whatever, Dumbledor was going to say she didn't like the direction it was going. Ever since the Myrtle girl had died Minerva had become very protective of Tom (not that she wasn't already) and somehow she could sense that Dumbledor was not a fan of Tom Riddle's. Foolish as it may be, Minerva had always got the impression that Dumbledor was jealous of her relationship with Tom. She could also tell that he was perhaps a bit protective of her as well, weather this was because she was his best student or for some other reason oblivious to her she didn't like it in the lest.

"Who doesn't know, sir?" Minerva joked, it had been something for year that the most popular Slytherian and the most popular Gryffindor were friends but know that they were in a romantic relationship together…The whole school was in an uproar. The scandal had hit the roof when had asked Minerva out the week before in the middle of the great hall, on one knee as if he was proposing. At the time she had just said yes out of sheer embarrassment, but now she realized that she loved him with all her heart. She did admit that he had a nasty temper though.

"In all seriousness, Minerva, I have a very pessimistic view about any relationship with Tom at this stage." Minerva unconsciously clenched her fist, but her professor continued. "I wouldn't be saying anything of course if it wasn't serious, believe me I don't like meddling in student affairs, I'm quite frightened of them actually. However, recently I have come across some startling evidence that suggests that Tom might be trying to…"

"Thank you Professor, but I really do have to go." Interrupted Minerva whose face had grown as red as Dumbledor's hair. She turned her heel, but before she could get out the door, Dumbledor caught her arm around her elbow.

"Minerva, wait, please I know you are angry and you don't want to hear this, but please listen to what I have to say, before you go to him." Minerva halted and looked back around at the man who she had come to consider like a father, a guide, a mentor. Her emerald eyes met his blue ones and the twinkle in then seemed to hold her in place.

"I'm sorry, professor, what have you discovered?" she said attempting a calm exterior manner.

"I think," began Dumbledor, "that Tom may be forming a group against anyone who isn't pureblood." Minerva almost laughed. "Tom wouldn't do that he's half-blood himself." She said frustrated at Dumbledor for suggesting such a riddiculas thing. Dumbledor looked as if he was about to respond when there was a loud knock on the office door.

"Professor Dumbledor! Come quick!" The voice was that of Minerva's good friend Angela Anderson, who played chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Dumbledor opened the door, and Angela rushed to him. "Quick, sir its Ariel, she, she's dying!" Dumbledor met Minerva's eyes for one fleeting instant and then turning back to Angela he said:  
"Lead the way."

* * *


	5. Initial opening

Chapter 5

um I once again apologize for spelling Dumbledore's name wrong again...Its not all my fault my ruddy spell check in the devil. Uh sorry the chapter is short they will get longer. And I really am sorry for my terrible spelling I know it is a mess. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Thank you friendly person who reviewed that makes my day.

* * *

Three figures marched with purpose to the 4th floor, where Ariel Alkins was said to be. Minerva's face was contorted as she followed in Dumbledor's wake. Against her will, her mind kept going back to what her transfiguration teacher had said to her only moments before in his small office. 

'Tom may be forming a group against anyone who isn't pureblood….' her face was hot. It couldn't be true. Dumbledore was jumping to outrageous conclusions with nothing to back it on…why on earth would Tom do anything to harm anyone! What more, he was a half-blood! I mean really! Didn't anyone understand! But Minerva couldn't help but take into consideration that the boy who was suposeievely guilty for the second year girls death…had been expelled. Her mind thought back to Alastor and his furry at Tom's suggestion that it was Hagrid who had done it. After all, logically, he had just been a boy…and he wasn't exactly very bright at that. Minerva bit her lip, there must be some logical explanation. Tom simply wasn't evil, and she would prove it if it was the last thing she did.

Minerva was brought back to reality as the trio reached the fourth floor. Pitching screams and sheer chaos could be heard coming from the corridor that led to the library.

"Angela, where?" Dumbledore asked the red head whose freckled cheeks were stained with fear.

"The library, outside the library." She slumped against the wall, obviously relieved that she wouldn't have to go any farther.

"Minerva stay here with Miss Anderson." Minerva was going to argue, but Dumbledore was off, sprinting down the corridor at an alarming rate. Minerva narrowed her eyes, and pulled out her wand.

"Angela I will be back , will you be alright here?" The girl nodded very slightly…her deep brown eyes filled to the brink with tears. It wasn't like Minerva, Gryffindor prefect, to defy a teacher's orders. But Ariel was Minerva's friend and she wasn't going to let her die if she could help it…but the screams and mayhem coming from the corridor were unbearable it was her duty she felt as a prefect to take control and give order. Just as she was about to sprint off, Alastor came running towards her from the direction of the library.

"Minerva! Are you alright….Angela?

"Alastor, good you can stay here and look after Angela." She tried to brush past him but he grabbed her shoulders.

"You can't I won't let you!"

"Alastor! Move! I must see Ariel! I can help"

"There is nothing you can do, Minerva." He said through clenched teeth as he struggled against her. Minerva shoved hard at him, and was able to pull her wand up to his face. "Alastor if you don't move, I am going to hex you!" Her green eyes flared dangerously and she looked at Alastor with intent. He stared equally as hard back, but his eyes found the wand, and slowly he released her.

"Please, don't go down there." Another scream punctuated this sentence and Minerva didn't even pause to think about it before she was off too, following in Dumbledore's tracks. The scene outside the library was enough to turn anyone's stomach. Blood was all over the walls. Pages and pages of books were littered all over the floor. And in the center laying at an awkward angle was the round faced Ariel that had been the first person to befriend Minerva at Hogwarts. Poppy Popmfrey a plain brunette girl in Minerva's year was bent beside her. Blood drenched her hands and she applied pressure to what looked like a serious wound. At the other side of the corridor stood Tom Riddle and Dumbledore. Besides these people everyone else was merely a spectator.

"You fool! You think I would do something like this! You think I would harm this poor girl. I wouldn't touch that muggle loving girl in all my life." Tom spat. Dumbledore had raised himself to his most imposing height and was looking down at Tom with a most disgusted sneer.

"Who did do it, Tom, since you always seem to be around at such convient times. Odd don't you think, but why am I upset at you, I should be grateful that you were hear to see it all.

"I would give my life to find who did it, mind you I still believe it was Hagrid the first time. Unfortunately I wasn't able to see who it was that committed it. All I can say is that I was on my way outside and I heard whispering as if it were coming from within the walls." Minerva turned back to Poppy who was now whispering incantations under her breath tears pouring form her eyes. The school nurse Madame Katz stood to the side obviously at a loss as of what to do. The headmaster and Professor Binns gawked at…the wall behind Tom, and for the first time Minerva realized that there was writing on it, in big bloody letters.

"What you see is what you get…muggle lovers, and muggleborns alike are equal in my site. Rid them I, will or the school will be still. For I am Salazar's heir beware the stare of the creature that lurks in the secret lair."

Minerva's heart stopped for an instant so it was true, it was official, there was a secret chamber. Minerva looked back at Airel whose eyes were glazed over, but whose chest seemed to be rising slowly. No one was safe here.


	6. Ready to pop

Chapter 6

* * *

Minerva was keeping a secret, a secret she had been avoiding for the last several days. Now, that she realized it was fact and not just paranoia leading this secret she lay on her four poster bed with her hangings drawn. The quidditch game had been canceled (obviously) and Minerva, and Alastor along with the other Gryffindor prefects and most of Gryffindor house had walked back to their tower…with a terrible weight on their hearts. 

Now with her wand laying precariously on the edge of her scarlet bedspread she wept as silently as possible. Not just for Ariel, who had been moved the hospital wing, or for Tom who was with the headmaster and Dumbledore, but for the first time in a long time, for herself. If you would have picked up this ebony wand, laying on the beautiful Gryffindor girls bed, you would have been surprised to find what the last spell that had been cast was.

Minerva ran her hand absently over her stomach, and she felt the bile rise steadily in her throat…how could this be happening? Angela Anderson's sobs form the bed next to hers were the only sound that broke the suffocating air around her. Minerva couldn't hear them, she simply stared into the abyss and was lost in the intricate workings of her mind when-  
"She's awake. Just barely though." The voice was none other than Poppy Pompfrey who Madame Katz had insisted come with her to the hospital wing. Minerva immediately responded and pushed her hangings open.

"Ariel! She's awake?" Minerva quizzed a smile spreading across her face. She was jubilant, she had been so sure that Ariel would…but she hadn't she was awake.

"Yes, she is very weak mind you, but I think she shall improve in a few days." Poppy grinned, contrasting with the rest of her appearance her grin lit up her blood stained face. She looked exhausted. Other circumstances: Minerva wouldn't have left her side until she was positive that her friend was alright but...  
"Is she speaking any at all?" Minerva pushed on, now sliding to the end of her bed.

"I think she mumbled a few words." Poppy said, but she didn't look entirely sure at all, and she was already heading for her bed. Angela who had stopped crying was looking at Minerva with deep curiosity.

"What is it Min?" She said concern in her voice.

" I'm going to go see her, hasn't it occurred to anyone that if she can talk we might be able to find out who the killer is!"

"Mini! I am surprised at you! The girl is hanging onto life by a thread you can't go down there and excite her. Wait until she is better, all that can wait." Poppy scolded her eyes narrowed dangerously, she looked like she would personally stop anyone from doing such an absurd thing. The whole room was watching Minerva now. Jeni George was grasping her bed post staring at Minerva with wide hazel eyes. Sarah Patil, a rather silly girl most days, ran over to Angela and draped her arms around her neck.

"Poppy, I wouldn't do a thing to harm Ariel, but don't you understand, once the person who tried to kill her once realizes that she isn't dead and that she's talking he or she is going to try and do it again. For the good of the school, to avoid this later we must know who it is, and as soon as possible." Minerva's hot Scottish temper was getting the best of her, how could they think that she would do anything to harm Ariel. Were they all blind! Minerva grabbed her wand and rushed for the door with one destination in mind…the hospital wing.

It took Minerva approximately 5 minuets to reach the hospital wing on the first floor, which was breaking a record in Hogwarts History, but Minerva didn't know…nor would she have cared at that time if she did. Madame Katz was not exactly easy to convince, but seeing that Minerva must have looked like someone not to be crossed she reluctantly let her in. Minerva crossed to Ariel's bed in three strides (another amazing thing seeing that Ariel's bed was on the far side of the room), and immediately knelt down beside her. Stroking the girls blonde curls she was extremely pleased to see her bright blue eyes flutter open and gaze up at her.

"Mini?" Ariel asked her voice sounding coarse as if she had been screaming recently. Any other time Minerva would have been less than keen on someone referring to her as 'Mini' but seeing as how it wasn't any other time she let it slide.

"Yes Ariel its me." She continued to stroke the frail girls hair. Clearing her throat she thought she should go ahead and ask,

"Ariel, do you know what happened, do you know why you're here?" She decided this would be a more appropriate approach. Ariel's eyes unfocused for a moment and then in a tone barely over a whisper she said

"yes." Chills ran up Minerva's spine.

"Do you know who it was Ariel, do you know who did this to you?" Ariel's brought her eyes back to Minerva's and she stared at her for a long moment.

"He spoke a strange language, Min, I didn't know what until I-" She stopped abruptly as if she had said to much and quickly rolled away from Minerva turning on her side.

"I can't say any more please leave me alone." Minerva was taken aback, she had never known Ariel to want to be left alone.

"Ariel please tell me. Please tell me who it is, other people might get hurt Ariel. Its up to us to stop it." Silence. Minerva bit her lip to keep from crying, why wouldn't she tell her. Did she not trust her. Minerva's throat tightened and constricted. Her father had taught her something about trust, 'give a little get a little' he had always said. And weather Minerva really used it as a way to get Ariel to talk or weather she just needed to tell someone she said-  
"Ariel, please, I-I'm pregnant."

* * *


	7. Confessions of a loone

Chapter 7

authors note: Thank you for your review's, it really does make me want to continue writing this...well I mean I really like writing it anyway but your reviews just brighten the whole thing. I love to read them. I hope you like the story...umm yes she really is going to have a baby lol. Well enjoy.

* * *

Minerva couldn't believe it she had just confessed her deepest secret. It sounded so terrible in her ears. However, with the sudden wave of guilt, she also felt complete relief at actually telling someone. She was free. 

"Oh Minerva," Ariel sighed, Minerva felt completely ashamed. She quickly averted her eyes. But Ariel slowly brought a frail soft hand to rest on her check. Minerva, determined not to cry again in one day, bit her lip and took in a few steady breaths.

"What am I going to do?" She said so low that it was doubtful Airel heard at all.

"Is it him Airel…just tell me, is it him?" Minerva would never know if Airel was actually going to answer her, for at that precise moment Madame Katz choose to re-enter the room.

"Alright no matter who you think you are, you have to leave, Miss Alkins needs her rest!" Minerva looked around at the woman about to persuade her to give her a few more minuets but Madame Katz looked simply livid, so kissing Ariel lightly on the head she left the hospital wing with promises to be back as soon as possible. That was the last time Minerva ever saw Airel.

The corridors were dark and foreboding as Minerva made her way back to Gryffindor, it was amazing to think but it was already well into the evening. Dark came down around the castle like a cage imprisoning the vulnerable mundane humans inside, to suffer there own destruction. The emerald eyed girl walked swiftly and gracefully, she would never realize her own beauty. Her thoughts traveled from everyone from her transfiguration teacher to Tom to Airel to…her unborn child. Minerva shivered. Lost in her own musings she completely missed peeves's prank and before she knew what was happening a suit of armor was crashing down in front of her. Minerva reacted on instinct…and a lot of recent paranoia. Drawing her wand she spun on spot aiming the spell at the armor, all in one heartbeat the armor exploded into pieces (you couldn't put a full-body-bind on a hollow object). Peeves looked so alarmed that he took off, speeding along the corridor with so much as a single insulting word. Minerva sank to the floor, her face flushed she looked just as frightened as peeves had been, besides the small fact that peeves was already completely white and could not flush.

"Minerva! What happened?" It was Tom, he fell down beside her raping his arms around her tightly.

"Tom? I thought you were with Dumbledore." Minerva seemed to regain some of her senses. Tom only smiled ruefully.

"Oh that old fossil couldn't keep me to long. I managed to escape." He stood up and reached out a hand for her. Minerva hesitated only a second before excepting it. "No really Minerva what happened. He looked down at the rubble of metal. "Do you not like the school decoration?" He held on to her to her hand, and began leading her in the opposite direction on Gryffindor tower. For some reason Minerva didn't exactly feel like joking just now.

"Where are you taking me Tom?" Minerva asked, and against her will, a little uneasily.

"You'll see." He said deviously, and began to walk faster, "it's a surprise."

"Tom, we should be going back to are common rooms, its already late, and Hogwarts isn't safe anymore, this is hardly the time for spontaneous behavior." Minerva protested tugging slightly on Tom's grip. She thought Tom would simply be disappointed, but agree with her none the less and then they would go their separate ways. To her great surprise and increasing uncomfort Tom simply increased his grip on her hand to the point of pain. Minerva's eyes widened.

"It will only take a minuet Minerva, there is something you need to see."

"Tom this isn't funny, I need to go back to my house, let me go!"

"Calm down, Minerva," And he turned around and flashed her his famous grin, if was enough to almost make her trust it but then her mind flashed back to Airel and she wasn't sure if she could. "Now I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was worth your while…just trust me." He said the last part in an almost mocking way as if he could read her thoughts.

"Tom I really-" But she was cut off as they reached Tom's destination…the far courtyard overlooking the lake, Tom pulled her behind a pillar obstructing her from view…for there in the center of the courtyard sat none other than Albus Dumbledore himself his head in his hands he looked simply broken. And as Minerva listened she thought she heard him muttering to himself… "Why, why does she have to trust him…to love him…..why I don't understand," Professor Dumbledore shifted and Minerva realized that he wasn't talking to himself at all…for in his lap was a beautiful scarlet phoenix. It's feathers blazed like a torch even in the black of the night. Tom grinned at her mischievously as if the sight of the broken professor was a very funny indeed.

"He comes back here every night…whispering away to that confounded bird of his." He said in a hushed voice. "Told you he was mad didn't I." But Minerva didn't see anything funny, in fact part of her wanted to run to the strange man sitting in the soft grass of the courtyard and hold him until everything fixed itself. Minerva didn't know why but something told her that just being in this mans arms would make all her troubles vanish like the wind. Dumbledore very suddenly let out a chocking sort of noise and Minerva realized he was crying, her face turned hot, she became very aware in that moment that she was intruding and turned to leave. Tom grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Wait don't you want to watch"  
"No Tom I most certainly do not want to watch! I'm going back to Gryffindor Tower!" She jerked her wrist out of Toms long fingers and stormed off down the corridor furious at Tom. How could anyone spy on someone in there most vulnerable stage. Footsteps echoed around the stone walls behind her, Tom was coming to catch up with her.

"Minerva! Wait!" He came suddenly up beside of her and Minerva refused to look at him. "Why are you so upset, you don't think it was funny to see the loon muttering away like that?" Tom asked with laughter in his voice, Minerva chewed the inside of her lip to keep from screaming at him.

"That is the most horrible thing I have ever known you to do Tom. I thought you had more character than that. I thought you had more integrity." She spat, and quickened her steps, it must be well past curfew now.

"He was talking about you, you know." Tom said this time without a hint of laughter. This seemed to have the effect he was looking for because Minerva came to a firm halt in her steps.

"What?" Minerva asked her long black hair falling in her face, she angrily pushed in away.

"That's what I wanted you to hear, he goes there every night to try and deal with the feelings that he has for you Minerva." She eyed him, staring sharply into his black opals.

"Oh yes I should have realized that the most brilliant wizard in the world would be sneaking off to the courtyard to whisper about his feelings for some child while a wild maniac somewhere storms his school!" Minerva shouted not even pausing for a breath, and without waiting for Tom's response she was off, hurrying off down the corridor not turning back once all the way to Gryffindor Tower. All the way there the words of both the Transfiguration teacher from the garden and the boy of her affection from the corridor were harboring on her mind. Like a dangerous bomb waiting to explode.

* * *


	8. Fighting for the girl

Chapter 8

* * *

Gray clouds and rain so thick it was impossible to see, was the weather on the day that Ariel Alkins died. The news hit the school at breakfast when the headmaster stood up and informed the school of her passing within the wee hours of the morning. Everyone in the great hall was stunned, every face turned avidly up while the headmaster spoke the solemn words. No one was more stunned, however, than Minerva, who had been about to go and see Ariel immediately after breakfast. 

"I shouldn't have left her last night, I should have refused to leave." Minerva said with her head bent in failure.

"You had to leave Min! Madame Katz said so," Poppy Pompfrey paused, wide eyed, trying to let these words sink in as if they were godly, trying to snap some since into her friend.

"Poppy sometimes friends are more important than rules and procedure!" Minerva snapped and picked up her pace a little as she headed back to Gryffindor tower. Classes had been canceled today… and more so rumors were flying that there might not even be a Hogwarts much longer. Two deaths in one month didn't look good to the Ministry, either the person reasonable was caught or else the school was shut down.

"I heard that their going to send in Aurors!" One mouse like second year boy said to his pudgy friend. Minerva scowled at them, making them hurry along efficiently. How could people be excited about anything, or think about anything at all other than Ariel! She was dead, there was a killer on the loose had everyone gone daft! It was true Hogwarts students and teachers alike weren't nearly as troubled about the chamber of secrets being open as they would be the second time around. Perhaps this was because, until now(or at since the last cupol hundred years) nothing exciting had really ever happened at Hogwarts. Or maybe it was simply because no one knew about Voldemort back then and how deadly he was. Whatever the reason, the air around Hogwarts was definitely less hectic and frazzled than in years to come.

Minerva stayed in her dormitory for most of the day, only leaving to go to the bathroom or for a quick meal. Her friends were ignoring her and were spending their time chatting about who they suspected for the murders in the common room. Minerva didn't mind in the lest, in truth she was quite relieved that they were indeed leaving her to her own. For, while they sat whispering among the roaring fire, unable and unwilling to actually try and physically find this wicked person; Minerva was forming a plan.

No one at Hogwarts (except Minerva) thought that Ariel had actually been murdered. They thought that someone (or something) had obviously attempted to murder her the first time…but they assumed that she had died of the injuries she had sustained. Minerva didn't, in fact Minerva had suspected all along that someone would try and murder her again. Only one other person besides Minerva believed in this theory, and Minerva knew it was Albus Dumbledore. She had known the instant he hadn't shown up at breakfast that morning that something was wrong. He had been doing something, actually working to solve this catastrophe, actually taking it seriously! Minerva knew that she must talk with him, she must avenge Ariel and her school. Only now was she ready to discuss Tom (who had also not been at breakfast). She was counting on Dumbledore to re-visit that courtyard tonight, because no one was really sure on where Dumbledore's office (if he even had one) was. So until tonight she would just have to stay in her dormitory, with her hand resting uneasily on her abdomen, praying with all her might to a god she didn't believe in that Tom wasn't a killer.

Midnight came much more quickly than Minerva had expected, glancing at her friends she knew that they were all genuinely asleep (it had been a long day). She stood up form her bed as quietly as possible, and crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole. Only once she was on the other side of the fat lady did she hesitate, what if Patchet the caretaker should find her, a prefect, wondering around late at night while a killer was on the loose. It would look awfully suspicious. Then a worse thought hit her, what if the killer himself was to find her first! Minerva shivered, and thought for a moment about turning back, it wasn't to late, all she would have to do would be wake the fat lady and get right on back into bed. But then she thought, as she had so much lately, of Ariel. And her mind was made up, she was going to find Dumbledore. She set off, as graceful as a swan, but as cautious as a cat. Her eyes seemed to glow in the dark, she sliced the blackness around her and amazingly did not cower at shadows or undetectable sounds. Finally she reached the courtyard, unharmed and unseen. Tom hadn't been lying, for there in the middle of the field sat the same auburn haired wizard, as the night before. His hands once again in his hands, he looked if possible more broken than the night before. Minerva approached him gently, even after all her careful planning, she didn't know exactly what to say.

"Sir?" Nothing, Dumbledore didn't even flinch, Minerva stepped closer,

"Professor Dumbledore?" Still nothing, fear flew over Minerva and she wondered why Professor Dumbledore didn't respond, was he dead? Stepping closer still, she stopped right in front of her transfiguration teacher.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Her voice came out in a croak, and she was about to reach down and touch him when-  
Dumbledore's hand flew out and grasped her ankle, taken completely by surprise Minerva gasped and stumbled. Dumbledore pulled her to the ground, and then straight into his lap. Pressing her hard against him with unbearable force. Minerva whimpered. It was only then did Minerva realize that the scarlet bird that had been with Dumbledore the night before was no longer around.

"Well your not an easy one to fool are you? You must be more careful Minerva, or one day you may not be as lucky." Then he pressed his lips against hers roughly, his mouth tasted awful of blood and another bitter taste that Minerva couldn't place. She bit his lip hard drawing blood, and pushed against him with all her might. She felt so betrayed, she had trusted this man with everything. Her world came crashing down around her in ruins in that moment. The one person that she had left to look up, her mentor, her guide, he was attacking her, why had she ever doubted Tom. Tom would come, she thought blissfully, Tom would save her. The transfiguration teacher pushed her hard into the ground and began to climb on top of her when suddenly there was a loud explosion. The sound was enough to make Dumbledore sit up, Minerva could have pushed him off, but she to was completely stunned to see who had just entered the courtyard that she merely laid in place her mouth agape. For standing in a pile of the new rubble was none other than Albus Dumbledore, again.

"Why Tom you look as if you've seen a ghost!" Said the new arrival to the man currently sitting on top of Minerva.

"I-I, you drank the potion, you-"

"Tom, tom, did you really think that I would drink out of anything given to me by anyone else at this current time…that would not be wise. And Polyjuice potion I see not very original..but" The second Dumbledore smiled brightly, as if he was letting him in on a joke. But then his eyes turned on Minerva, and his face darkened immeditly. "I suggest Tom that you back away from Miss McGonagall right away, or else this could turn for the worst." Minerva looked from one Dumbledore to the other, and then she noticed it, the man sitting on top of her was-was changing! In an instant his hair was becoming black, his eyes going dark…and his laugh…high and pitching, a bark. It was Tom Riddle Minerva gasped, and jerked away from the boy with a new strength. Tom reacted immediately grabbing her wrist and pulling her up against him in a rage. They stood as one, Minerva, against her will, felt like a rag doll. She turned and looked into his eyes, her own filled with tears. "What is that look for, I was just having a bit of fun Minerva, Its so obvious the old coot loves you and-"

"You were going to kill proffesor Dumbledore, Tom?" Minerva asked in rage her lip Trimble ling, this couldn't be happening. Tom didn't falter instead he streached one long accusatory finger out at Dumbledore and spat

"He's the one that opened the chamber, he's the one that killed your friend Minerva! He's the one not me!"

"What?" said Minerva her eyebrows contorting, she looked around at Dumbledore for answers.

"Don't listen to him Minerva!" Dumbledore cried, and he made to step closer to them, but Tom was again faster and pulled his wand to Minerva's neck.

"Any closer and she dies!" Dumbledore froze, his eyes going form Minerva to Tom frantically like a ping-pong ball.

"Tom?" Minerva whimpered again, hot tears rolling down her face.

"I have to do this Minerva it's the only way to keep him away, I will not underestemate his power." Tom whispered loudly in her ear. Minerva closed her eyes and carefully slide her hand into her robe pocket, her hand closing tightly around her own wand.

"He's the one, Minerva, that was conveniently there for every murder. He's the one that wants to take over, to use his own power to slowly disstroy all that he doesn't think worthy." Tom sad with discust in his voice, sneering at Dumbledore,

"But I am not disseveid by his pretend muggle loving Gryffindor front! I see him for what he really is!"

"He is lying Minerva! You must belive it! He is the one, not I!" Dumbledore cried, his eyes held Minerva's, he was crying.

"Please Minerva, please believe me." Minerva couldn't believe it, how had it come to her to decide the judge in character. Choose which is good and which is evil between the only two people that she had ever thought she could trust. "Minerva, your not thinking of believing him over me are you?" Tom whimpered his wand hand trembling, "I love you Minerva, I love you, and I'm not going to let him hurt you or our baby!" Tom gasped, his tears falling into Minerva's hair. Dumbledore went ridged and though it was hard to tell, she thought she saw him lower his wand an inch almost as if in defeat. And then it clicked, she hadn't told Tom about the baby. How could he have possibly...  
"STUPTEFY!" Yelled Minerva, unleshing her wand like a sword and stabbing him smartly in the stomach with it. Tom, caught completely off guard, tumbled backwards down the garden stairs to the rim of the cliff leading down to the lake. Minerva reacted immediately with her new freedom, and raced to Dumbledore and stood beside him symbolically her wand drawn.  
In another split second Tom was off the ground and flying throught the air landing right in front of them. His face was dark, and his eyes seemed to flicker with red, Minerva could see that he had deep dark circles under his eyes and his nostrills flared dangerously.

"Why…" He began through gritted teeth. "Did you do that Minerva, that wasn't very nice." He stepped closer to her.

"I didn't tell you about the baby. How could you have known unless you really did kill Ariel?" Tom laughed another high unsettling bark.  
"Why, my dear, Minerva." He said smiling, but it was really more of a sneer. "I could simply feel the baby's presents, much as you can feel it growing inside you, but its too late for that now, now you learn what happens when you defile me!" He raised his wand again, but just then a warm strong hand fell on Minerva's shoulder and pulled her gently away.  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Dumbledore boomed, pulling his own wand gracefully from his robes.

"ohhhoo," Said Tom in a mocking voice, "How sweet Dumbledore is trying to protect his one true love, touching, but I seriously suggest you leave what is none of your bussiness or your property alone!" He made another grab for Minerva, but Dumbledore grabed his arm.  
"That's enough Tom, you've had your fun now leave this place!" The two stared at each other for a long moment then Tom barked again. "You honestly think I'll just turn and leave! I'll decide when I leave you aragont fool!"

"If that's the was of it Tom, then so be it! Dumbledore made a violent moment with his wand and shouted "Lacerius!" The first battle between Dumbledore and Riddle had begun.

* * *


	9. A new head

Ch.9

Authors note: Hi again, this chapter is more or less just a fill in to get to the next, you see I needed to kill off dippet (yes I finnaly remebered his silly name) and I needed to set Dumbledore and Minerva up for their little 'chat' sor sorry, next chapter will be better I promise. Thank you kind person who offered spelling help, I looked at your story, excellent story by the way, but sadley I have no idea what you are talking about, about this spell help thing...but I would love to try it. Anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

The rubble from the battle the next day was undeniable, and scattered among it were two unconscious fugures. One that lay in an awkward position at the base of the stairs, raven hair matted with glissting blood in the early June sun. Minerva was the first to wake, her vision blured for an instant and and then was clear again. She vaguely realized that her hair was wet, she touched it gently, bringing her fingers delicantly back down in front of her face. They were ruby red, the nights events came flooding back to her. Tom, he had left her, hurt her, broken her, almost killed her, he had dueled with…….. 

"PROFFESOR DUMBLEDORE!" Minerva jumped up, which probely wasn't a good idea considering her physical state. Her eyes, though still fuzzy, spotted a bent over unconscious man, Minerva ran to him. Checking his pulse, he was alive! Minerva felt swept with relief.

"Proffesor?" Minerva said prodding him slightly. Dumbledore opened his eyes to slits.

"Minerva," said Dumbledore in a raspy voice.  
"Your alive!" A weak but obvious smile crept up on the mans face.

"Yes, my dear, it would appear so, I greatly appreciate your enthusiasm toward me." He placed a hand on her face and ran his thumb across her cheek. Minerva shivered.

"Sir, you won't be if we don't get you to the hospital wing," Minerva said noticing a large gastly cut on Dumbledore's shoulder. Blood was seeping through his robes.

"Ah, yes well, by all means," And he (to Minerva's amazment) lifted himself to his feet without showing any sign of pain or struggle. Dubledore, catching the look of shock on Minerva's face chuckled.

"Don't worry the pain comes from the repairs in the hospital wing, I find, though don't tell Madame Katz that, she would never forgive me." Minerva was completely amazed and oddly relieved at Dumbledore's making light of this catostrophie. Still she hoped that he would be willing to supply her with adicate details of what happened later, her memory simply wasn't up to par. None the less, Minerva accompanied the Proffesor to the hospital wing without even a second glance at the destruction of the courtyard.

Madame Katz was in an outrage. As soon as the hospital wing door had opened, her sqwaking like an angry chicken filled there ears. She ushered both of them to beds immediately scolding and questioning all the way.

"What on earth were you doing!" She repeated over and over again, but even as they tried to explain that there had been a battle, she was off again, demanding that they weren't to be talking. In the end she sent one of the other patients whose injuries were much less severe to go and fetch the headmaster. Ages slipped by it seemed, waiting for the limping boy to return. Minerva was growing stedily more nervous as the clock at the far end of the room ticked on. What on earth were they supposed to tell Headmaster Dippet? That one of the best students in the school was off his nut, and planning to take over the world. Or should they simply start with the events of last night. To Minerva's annoyance Dumbledore did not seemed troubled in the least, drumming his fingers ever so lightly on the bedside table and smiling goofily up at the celing. And then with a deafing bang, the oak doors to the hospital wing flew open once more and there stood the same little boy with the limp, his face pale white in horror. "Proffesor Dippet is dead!" And he promptly fainted on the spot. For the first time Dumbledore looked rather worried, and stood up immediately from his bed. Minerva only gaped, not fully believing any of this, it had to be some sort of joke. Madame Katz covered her face with her hands and let out a shriek of fright.

"Minerva, quickly come with me!"

"Proffesor I-" "Minerva, please, come." And he strood off past the boy who had fainted and headed twoards the grand staircase. Minerva hesitated for a moment, throwing one pleading look at Madame Katz as if the plump woman could somehow stop all of this, before she too excited the hospital wing. Jogging to keep Dumbledore in sight she was relieved when he finaly came to a halt in front of a stone gargoyle on the 7th floor.

"gargoyle" whispered Dumbledore to the gargoyle, and it sprang aside.  
"Dippet does not waste time on creativity." Explained Dumbledore automatically. Minerva only panted in return. The office was in the same state as the courtyard completely torn to shreads, and yet there was no signs of battle here. It more looked like someone had been searching for something. Then Minerva saw it, with his head face down on his desk, sat Proffesor Dippet. Dumbledore quickly stepped around to the old man, and placed his wand on the base of his neck, after a moment he pulled it away. His head dropped down and he sighed heavily looking beaten.

"Did-Is he…dead?" Minerva asked, although she knew it was a stupid question. Dumbledore looked up as if just realizing she was present.

"Oh, yes, unfortunately it seems that Proffesor Dippet was not as cautious with his goblets as I." He gestured at the goblet turned on its side atop a pile of now orange stained papers. Minerva only stared, it was hard to believe that just yesterday this man had been standing before the school making the speech, about Ariel.  
"It was Tom then, sir?" Minerva asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Yes it was Minerva." Minerva looked down suddenly ashamed and embarrassed, because Dumbledore had glanced down at her waist.  
"I should like to speak to you Minerva, now that Tom has fled the school. We have much to discuss, I am sure you would like to know what occurred last night, and of course there is your…situation to adhear to."

"Of course, sir" Minerva said, wishing more than ever that she could leave.

"Until tonight then." Dumbledore said, much brighter than before, which somehow didn't fit the scene that surrounded him.

"Sir, just one more thing if I may," Seeing that Dumbledore didn't protest she continued, "What will happen now, now that Proffesor Dippet is no longer….." She glanced at him to signify her meaning, "And since two students are dead, will they shut down the school?" Minerva asked gently, hopeing with all her might that Dumbledore would laugh at this suggestion. Instead he stared at her for a long moment, his blue eyes serching her face, at last he smiled and steped forward. Placing his hand delicantly on her shoulder he replied,

"Not if I can help in Minerva." Then he bent down his head and to Minervas utter surprise he lightly kissed her forehead. Minerva closed her eyes gently, holding the threating tears at bay. "I told you once that you would do wonders Minerva, the stars are alined in a perculiar manner with you, you have a great destiny ahead of you." Minerva retained a smirk at the 'stars aliened' part, it would have been very inappropriate to laugh. Not entirely satisfied with Dumbledore's answer, but very tired and frightened she turned and left the office, that she would have once been so curious to see. The body of Dippet, however, seemed to put a damper on the large circular room that was usually emacualtly clean. In fact the room that day, and the Proffesor's body left such an impression on Minerva, that she would never be able to appreciate it for what it was not even when it would one day belong to her.


	10. A young start to old love

Ch.10

A/N: Hi sorry it took so long to get this up it was a very tough chapter to write. I hope you like it. Thanks for your reviews.

* * *

The corridors were mercifully empty as Minerva headed back to the office of the new headmaster that evening. All day long, she had had to endure constant questioning from her friends who seemed to be regarding her now with great a mixture of fear, pity, and suspison. It wasn't just from her friends either, the entire school was whispering about Minerva McGonagall. Rumours both extremely exaggerated and surprisingly accurate were flying around the great hall along with the morning owls. Minerva was exhausted, she hadn't answered any questions and had spent the majority of the day hiding from anyone who looked as if they might try and speak to her. So it was quite a relief to be able to walk down a normal corridor completely at peace without having to dodge behind any statues or tapestries. What people failed to realize was that Minerva was just as curious about much of what was happening as they were, and the pain of Tom's betrayl was by far to fresh on her mind to disscuss with anyone. 

Arriving at the gargoyle she paused, she had half a mind to turn completely about and run as fast as she could, never to return to the school again. Common sense eventually overtook this notion and she cleared her throat ready to give the password.

"Gargoyle." She said without any particular tone. Nothing happened. Minerva raised her eyebrows at the gargoyle as if it had planed to trick her all along.

"Gargoyle!" She said harshly. Still nothing occurred. Would it be possible that Dumbledore had already changed the password. Minerva couldn't see how he would have had time to worry about something as simply as a password when there was so much else that had to have been taken care of today.

"Gargoyle… I don't know the bloody password, just open, I must speak with Professor Dumbledore!" Minerva tried reasoning with the stone figure. When nothing happened again she drew her wand.

"I hate to do this but you give me no choice." Pointing her wand straight as an arrow she opened her mouth for the spell when the gargoyle sprang aside. Minerva looked stunned for a second that the gargoyle had actually complied, when she saw Professor Dumbledore. He was beaming ear to ear in surpressed laughter, standing on the stairs right behind where the gargoyle had been. Minerva had never seen him look so buoyant, and scowled at him dangerously.

"I hardly think this be the time for jokes, Professor." She scolded.

"There is always some time for jokes, Minerva, without them there would be a unnecessary amount of stress, it is best to stay light-hearted, I think." Minerva opened her mouth as if to retort and then closed it again quickly like a goldfish. Dumbledore just beamed before adding, "But please let us not lurk in doorways come up." And he stepped aside to allow her to pass. "I think you truly gave Fredrick a fright down there, I had to keep patting him on the back to reasure him that I wouldn't let you hex him."

"Fredrick?" Said Minerva as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Yes Fredrick, the gargoyle, it is his name." Dumbledore said matter-of-factly as he took the headmaster's chair behind the desk. Minerva glanced at the desk, hardly believing that Professor Dippet's lifeless corpse had layed there just this morning.

"Is that the new password then, Fredrick?" She said causally, not really interested but attempting to post pone their inevitable subject.

"Obviously not, surely you know by now Minerva that in order to have an efficient password it must change every week, So it would be most inappropriate to use the Gargoyle's name seeing that it doesn't change at all." He paused for a moment as if trying to let this information sink in, Minerva only stared, and so he continued, "No, the new Password is Baby Ruth."

"Baby Ruth!" Minerva exclaimed now thinking he was completely mad.

"Certainly, it is a new muggle candy of some sort that I am quite fond of. Do you not like it Minerva?" Dumbledore asked legitimately. Smiling at her in a dazed far off sort of way, his eyes traveling up her face, resting intently upon her eyes. He looked as if he would like nothing better than to sit gazing at her while they discussed gargoyles and candies.

"I-I don't really care either way professor….err…don't you think we ought to be getting on with everything….professor." Minerva asked awkwardly, she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. For some reason she found she couldn't breathe properly. Even though Minerva would have preferred to disscuss anything else under the sun with Dumbledore than her 'situation' to feel his eyes boring into her was extremely unsettling and yet…..oddly satisfying. Minerva knew that they were toching upon something dangerous and thought best to move on. Her words did seem to bring him back to reality and she watched as his eyes unfoucesed on her and refocused on the desk in front of him.

"Yes your quite right, of course Minerva, we have much to disscuss." She sighed in relief. Dumbledore shifted to, clasping his hands in front of him in a very bussiness like manner. "So…" His blue eyes twinkled, and he smiled slightly, "First I assume you would like to know what happened last night in the duel between Tom Riddle and myself." Dumbledore asked as if edging her on.

"Yes sir, why can't I remember any of what happened? I mean I know I hit my head but…"

"Ahh, good question, you are quite right it wasn't just your head injury that caused you to forget, you see Tom reveiled many things that he obviously didn't want you to hear, in the end he used the oblivate charm on you before I could stop him…luckily I was able to interven soon enough that you didn't loose to much of your memory." Minerva was confused, and her face must have shown it for Dumbledore chuckled slightly,

"It's alright Minerva if I am correct, and I believe I am, your memory should return in time."

"What did he not want me to know, sir?" She asked bracing herself for the worst. Dumbledore hesitated, as if he was contemplating a very difficult desion. Minerva, being very unpatient, began to frown and shift in her chair more and more as Dumbledore continued to stare at her. Finaly he seemed to come to a desion.

"Minerva, I am going to tell you this because I believe that you deserve to know, however first I must inform you of some very important things." Minerva swallowed. "First of all, Tom Riddle, as you must have known has had very difficult childhood," Minerva nodded,

"Yes well growing up in a muggle orphanage among other unfortunate things made him have a keen hatred towards anything not pure-blood. However, unlike most muggle haters, he avoids crowds of other pure-bloods, did you ever notice Minerva that he didn't have any real friends, besides you?

"Well-now that you mention it-yes. But he wasn't disliked at all, they all admired him, he was the most popular in-"

"Admired certainly, but that's what makes him so different Minerva, Tom Riddle didn't admire anyone, he didn't need anyone, he never wanted any friends and never tried to make any…besides you…do you know why he befriended you and no one else"

"No." Minerva said plainly.

"This may be a bit painful to hear, but is essential that you understand….Tom Riddle as I am sure you have gathered by now is the heir to Salazar slytherian. The sole heir, Minerva." Minerva raised her eyebrows in astonishment, and her lips went deadly thin. "Whereas you Minerva, you are the heir to Gryffindor." Minerva gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth. "Oh yes, you are too the sole heir. Godric Gryffindors last living realitive. And perhaps just as importantly, you are also a half-blood. Are you beginning to understand, Minerva?" MInerva's face had gone as white as Nearly Headless Nicks. She did not answer, but Dumbledore continued. "Yes Tom realized that combining your bloodlines would create an heir like no one has ever seen before…an heir of both Slytherian and Gryffindor. Not to mention that Tom always considered you something of a-something of a trophy, someone that trusted him perhaps more than anyone else in the school. Yes Tom was very proud of his relationship with you Minerva...very proud." The emerald eyed goddess felt her throat tighten and she cursed her watery eyes, she couldn't cry again, she wouldn't. But then her hand found her stomach and she suddenly felt sick, carrying an abomination. Carrying the devils child, how could she raise a murders child, a murders heir, a slytherian heir. Dumbledore must have known what she was thinking for he spoke up immediately, "It is a Gryffindor heir you carry as well, and it is still part of you Minerva, half of you," Minerva couldn't hold back the tears now, and she quickly looked away, she wanted to scream at Dumbledore for his stupidity, Tom Riddles spawn! But she restrained, and closed her eyes tight forcing the tears back. She would have to get rid of it, and the sooner the better she wouldn't be responsible for an evil child. She wouldn't give Tom an apprentice! She wouldn't stand for it!

"Minerva, nothing that was part of you could be evil, nothing!" Her eyes flew up immediately and met his. She looked frightened.

"How did you know what I was thinking!" She asked suddenly, immediately after these words she turned bright crimson at her childish retort. But to her utter amazment Dumbledore smiled.

"You have much spirt, hopefully it will be a trait you pass on." Minerva glared at him

"Don't listen to my thoughts."

"It is quite hard not to, they are unnaturally loud for thoughts." They looked at each other, one flaring in furry and the other mearly grinning quite at ease.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said on a much more serious note,

" You must promise me that you will do nothing to harm that child in any way."

"But-"

"You must!"

"He will use it for-"

"Promise!"

"…I promise….but what if he uses"

"MInerva the child didn't plan its own blood line, did it, it deserves the chance to live."

"Dumbledore, that is asking for trouble, Tom planed this, and we shouldn't let him have the opportunity to go through with whatever he might be planning now for this poor childs life."

"You promised to keep it, did you not"

"Well yes but"

"Then let us move on. We still have much to disscus." There appeared to be no room for argument Dumbledore looked quite set on what he had decided. Seeing that she wasn't going to push the subject, Dumbledore smiled again and jumped into a what appeared much happier news.

"In light of your condition…I realize that it might be more comfortable for you to stay here at Hogwarts in larger quarters…..teachers quarters for instance." Minerva furrowed her brow.

"I don't understand." Dumbledore continued to smile.

"You are an extremely bright and well qualified witch, and I was hopeing that you might be willing to take on a teaching positon here at Hogwarts."

"Teach, sir?" Minerva said shocked "But I haven't even finished my education here at Hogwarts, how can I possibly teach, when I am just 17?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"As I say you are an extremely capable student, one of the best I have ever seen, and since I am no longer going to be the transfiguration teacher I thought-"

"TRANSFIGURATION!" said Minerva completly flabbergasted, to teach Dumbledore's old spot, to follow in his footsteps…she could never have dreamed.

"Of course, I understand if you don't want the job, it is after all rather stressful and-"

"NO, no, of course I'll accept. I am just surprised, shocked really that you think I am capable for such a highly regarded and difficult subject."

"Oh good," Said Dumbledore happily taking out a lemon drop and popping it into his mouth. Minerva grimiced slightly, how anyone could put that into their mouth was beyond her. "Well," said Dumbledore around chews, "Now that that is covered, I have something else to ask you." Dumbledore said, a red curl fell into his eye which he wiped away carelessly. Minerva figited in her chair, afraid of what this next question would be.

" I know its never been done, but I think with recent events it might be a good idea to have what you might call a deputy in charge, or in your case a deputy headmistress, that is if your willing to take on the responsibility." Perhaps, Minerva thought she had misheard Dumbledore. For there were plenty of more capable and of course older and more experienced teachers in the school than she, after all she would be teaching everyone in her year. Why would Dumbledore give such an important role to a 'just of age' girl. Yes she must have heard him wrong. Dumbledore must have taken her silence as a yes, for he smiled and continued.

"Oh and one final thing, it appears that I also will be needing a head of Gryffindor house and well-I know it's a heavy bag…, I hope you won't mind accepting it. It isn't that bad though, rather exciting, it should be very fitting to have Gryffindor's heir as head of house." This was all starting to make sense to Minerva, ther was no other teacher from Gryffindor, and since the headmaster was from Gryffindor maybe this was the only house he trusted to put in high positions.

"Of course, sir." Said Minerva recovering her voice.

"Good, good, but call me Albus please, you're a teacher now." Dumbledore beamed,

"I've givin you my old chambers and your bag is already moved in."

"Not over confidiant, I see." said Minerva smiling it was starting to sink in, she was going to be a professor at Hogwarts! This would be an absolutely wonderful feeling if she weren't carrying the child of the newly acclaimed Voldemort, according to the paper this morning, although Minerva didn't take this seriously at all. At thinking this name however her stomach gave a slight kick. Minerva's hand went instinctively to her belly. Dumbledore noticed this and stood up quickly. Walking to Minerva he added in a hushed voice,

'The child doesn't have to know. In fact it cannot know."

"I understand, sir" said Minerva sincerely. Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am very sorry Minerva, I-I wish I could have prevented I wish I had done something…but I-I was so.." Dumbledore's face suddenly turned very dark, and he pivoted on the spot and stormed to the corner of his office alarmingly. Staring at a picture on the wall he said, " Leave now, go while you can, you shouldn't have to stay here with me, you shouldn't have to speak to me, you shouldn't have to look at me, I'm a terrible person Minerva I've failed you in every respect." Minerva was at a loss, she had no idea what had caused this sudden change in behavior.

"Sir-Albus," The name came out forced and muttered, "please I don't know what your talking about, please let me make you a cup of tea, you are simply tired and-"

"I AM NOT TIRED!" screamed Dumbledore. Who was now furious, he rushed to her towering over her, his blue eyes raged with sparks of what appeared to be fire. "Don't you understand, It was me who erased your memory, I was to ashamed for you to know, I didn't want you to see. I can't believe myself…. It should have been my child Minerva! I loved you, he didn't! I've always loved you….always!" Dumbledore went silent suddenly droping his head in a sad way he turned away resting his hands on his desk head hung out of sight. Minerva stared, the silence bursting in her head the air was no longer pleasant. Her heart sped up at the lack of oxygen. Albus Dumbledore, possibly the greatest Wizard of man-kind, was in love with her , she couldn't believe the feeling of betrayl it was overwhelming. Her face grew hot, how could someone she had trusted so much, have hurt her so badley…just like Tom. Minerva felt the tears spill down her cheeks, and this time she made no move to hide it or stop it. Did this "great" wizard have no self control, why was he doing this to her, what did he want from her. Minerva desperately swallowed a lump in her throat as she gaped at the back of this man she had regarded so highly a few seconds ago. Not anymore! She wanted to hit him, to shake this phase out of him. There was a sniff and Dumbledore started shaking slightly - he was crying. Minerva clenched her fists how dare, he show weakness in front of her at a time like this, how dare he be here at all, how dare he love her, or anyone for that matter, he wasn't allowed to love. But somewhere in all this anger Minerva felot pain, she couldn't stand here and just watch this man cry, someone that possibly even against her wishes she still cared for and respected so deeply. All most instinctively her slender arm reached out and touched his shoulder caressing it with her thumb. Dumbledore jerked away spinning around.

"Don't touch me, please, you deserve better than this, leave while you still can." Shouted Dumbledore the paintings on the wall shook, and Minerva knew they were all taking in every word.

"Stop it Albus! Now you've got to pull yourself together, for you, for all the school, and…for….me." She finished a little meaker than she had intended. "And besides, you think I would turn and leave, after all you've offered me here, just cause your in love, really Albus I'd say that's a bit aragont wouldn't you?" MInerva smiled, Albus stared at her for a long moment before he smiled to and bent his head again.

"Where would we be without jokes, Minerva"

"Oh I am quite serious, Albus, you can't get rid of me that easily, you've asked me here and I'm afraid your just going to have to put up with me for a while." But there was laughter in her voice, along with relief.

"I'm sorry, Minerva." Dumbledore said at last, "I'm sorry." Minerva placed her hand on his face and she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Albus stiffened and then relaxed as she pulled away.

"Now I am going to go see these new chambers of mine, and they better be to my likeing too. Goodnight Albus." And with that she turned and walked out of the glorious office, the last thing she heard was an outbreack of whispering among the pictures.

* * *


	11. Bella laughs at Dumbledore's trick

Chapter 11

A/N: Hi guy, umm well here is chapter 11 hope you like, and thanks for your reviews.

* * *

Even though the first few weeks of Minerva's new teaching position were eminsley difficult, strained beyond belief, and stressed to the point of maddness, time eventually healed the pain Minerva had felt. She once again regarded Dumbledore with the highest respect, even when his hand brushed hers lightly at those awkward meals she didn't even flinch, however it cannot be denined that she flushed. No Minerva seemed to be completely at peace with the world, she was often seen smiling and even laughing. Her old friends and peers were delighted that she had such a prominate position, and to put it quite plainly thought it: 

"wicked brilliant" that they had her for their teacher. Perhaps the students (especially the seventh years) assumed that they would have it easier now that Minerva was their teaher, someone who they could relate to, possibly even convince to go easy. So altogether the student population (excepting the slytherians) was thrilled at their new Transfiguration teacher. The staff on the other hand were less enthusiastic. Used to Proffesor Dippet's traditional methods, they found Dumbledore extremely eccentric and off his nut.

"Hiring a 17 year old girl honestly!"

"I'd like to know what he's thinking creating this brand new position!"

"'Deputy in Charge', does he have no respect of tradition!"

"I think the schools going to the Doxies personaly, what with a maniac like running around, and are 7th year students up and running off or claiming teaching positions! Not to mention this so called 'Chamber' that might stll be open wide killing off all the little mud-'

"HORACE!"

"Sorry Professor Merryweather I meant no dissrespect, I just think that Dumbledore needs to set his priorities straight that's all." Professor Merryweather scowled menacingly, she was a very old severe woman who had grudgingly returned to the school after retirment once she realized that there would be a shortage of teachers. Perhaps she had even been hopeing for Dumbledore's old position, in which case she had been gravily disappointed. None the less she had the upmost respect for Dumbledore even if he was a bit…odd. Whether the staff was outraged or not, Minerva couldn't bother with such things. As the new Deputy in Charge she had many other responsibilities at the moment, not to mention the weight of her pregnancy that under Dumbledore's orders was top secret at lest till she had givin birth. However, when the time approached that Minerva was to have her baby, Minerva noticed that Albus had started avoidind her and looking at her less and less frequently. Minerva tried not to dwell on this matter to heavely and instead threw herself into teaching ( she was using a conceling charm to keep her belly from showing). In her first week she had already gained the title of the hottest teacher to come to Hogwarts, and as the months went by she was regarded as:

"The Goddess" appropriately enough. Minerva was completely oblivious to this until she heard to boys talking in obvious whispers in her class. Asking them what they were discussing the first boy, Jhonson, said (with a smirk)

" Only your legs, your eyes, hair, lips and well how we'd give a thousand galleons to see you out of those robes…professor." Bobby Jhonson clicked his tongue and winked before sitting back down, the room erupted with laughter. Perhaps it was this episode that made Minerva more strict.

The day that Minerva went into labor secretly in her chambers with only Poppy assist her with the birth, it was already mid March 1953. And a very blustery day it was. The wind howled outside of Minerva's gothic windows. Poppy who was still in her seventh year at Hogwarts had become something of an apprentice to the current matron Madame Katz, though the comparrison was undeniable, for Poppy actually knew what she was doing. After two hours Minerva gave birth to a beautiful raven haired baby girl, with bright emerald eyes. She was extremely pale and you could see quite a lot of her vains in her forehead, her nose was very slender as were her fingers and toes and she resembled Tom quite a lot. Minerva had the unsettling feeling that 'Voldemort' as she would never outwardly call him knew that she had givin birth to his child.

Dumbledore appeared after an hour or two much to Minerva's surprise, he stood over her bed, and looked down at the small child.

"What are you going to call her?" he asked at last.

"Bella." Answered Minerva staring into the small eyes that looked so much like her own. There was a long pause, before Dumbledore continued,

"I fear what the child of Voldemort," Minerva flinched for it was final he was Tom no more, "can do. Still it is not just Voldemort's child. It is your child too. And in fact it was never Voldemort's child it was Tom Riddle's. He is gone now. I came today however, to see Minerva McGonagall's little girl, and that it precisely what I am going to do. If I may?" He asked reaching out to hold the child. Minerva handed her daugher up to Dumbledore, who smiled down at the bundle. "She has your eyes," He said smiling. Minerva grined "And your intellect it appears. I can tell by the way she's going to be smart." Then Bella reached up and with her tiny hand and touched Dumbledore's nose. Dumbledore made a honking noise and Bella laughed her first laugh. Dumbledore beamed. "Yes she'll be a smart one that's for sure, most children are terrified of me, I can't understand why." It was Minerva's turn to laugh. And the two-well the three of them laughed and stayed like that for almost three hours before Minerva and little Bella fell asleep.

* * *


	12. Dying embers

Ch.12

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, I was waiting for motivation. I am also quite sorry for my horrid spelling, I tried to fix as many as I could in this chapter, so I don't think it will be so bad. Enjoy, and don't worry I have quite a plot lined up for you later. :)

* * *

In two years time Minerva McGonagall was well renowned at Hogwarts School, renowned no longer just for her beauty but also for her austere teaching methods. This gradual change in attitude was due to the enormous amount of stress that had been suddenly established on her shoulders. This affliction was put on by her colleges, her students, her job, and most importantly her child. All of these things in some way or another were suddenly distracting her from herself, and she began to lose complete focus in her own existence. What was she but a tool, a tool to provide knowledge and work, teach and work. The stress became so much that Minerva had to apply to the Ministry of Magic for a time turner only two years after her initial teachings.

"And she's only 19! I mean for goodness sakes I feel sorry for the girl, she'll be running herself in the ground if she keeps this up." Said Professor Flitwick sympathetically.

"Well I don't like her! Coming in here as young as she is and thinking that she runs the place-"

"Well she is the deputy in charge…." Countered Madame Lewis the divination professor gently.

"Even more reason to disslike her! I mean we all taught her didn't we! And yes she's bright, but there is something disrespectful about a girl who takes charge of those who taught her! Its simply unfitting! And besides its not like she worked up for the job, and got it because she has shown the years of expert experience that back it, its simply because she is Dumbledore's little pet and the only Gryffindor that's available!"

"Hmph! Well if you disapprove of the goings on around here why don't you do us all a favor and pack your bag Slughorn!" Said Flitwick who was never on particularly good terms with the potions master anyway.

"Maybe I will! Follow in Merryweather's example! After all the Gryffindor's are taking over the school anyway, why should I stay and watch as all the little children, pregnant and all, come deck the halls. No experience, no anything! All under are new and noble muggle loving Professor Dumbledore." Slughorn did a little bow dramatically at Dumbledore's name. "I'd just about rather go and join up with old Tom, at least he seems to have the right idea about things." The others blanched at this statement. Tom Riddle was a delinquent subject with the staff, if not with everyone at Hogwarts. No one really knew what to make of him or his new little group of followers. Some claimed that they were crusaders, crusading for peace and people rights, unity in the wizarding world and dramatic changes in the way the Ministry was running things. Changes they claimed that no doubt were very much needed. While others firmly believed that Tom and all his 'minions' as they called them, were a group of conspiracers, a group of organized criminals. And that this 'fake' depiction of peace and unity was nothing more than the calm before the storm, a delision to win more followers and trust. Well delusion or not, more and more people were certainly turning to them, with upturned hearts and hands, pleading for help and guidance.

The staff, tried its best to avoid the issue of Tom Riddle, for there was many different opinions in that small group, and no one wanted to ruffle feathers. Besides to speak out against Tom, would bring anger and talk, people would suggest that you liked the government and the way it was operated, and that would never do. But if you said anything positive about Tom, that would bring on even more talk, and suspicion. No it was best not to say anything at all.

Finally someone broke the silence,

"Come come Horace, don't be ridicules, join a teenage boy and his friends on some mad and unrealistic idea, I think you're a bit to old for that. Besides, Miss McGo- excuse me Professor McGonagall is the same age as Tom!" Professor Everhart laughed merrily, "I think your eating your own words Horace."

Slughorn looked livid, but instead shifted uneasily in his chair, either because he was frustrated, or perhaps because some of his gigantic bottom was hanging off the end of the chair awkwardly.

"Oh!" He said finally, and everyone chuckled a little at his loss of words. "Alright fine, but if that crackhead does one more thing I swear I'll..."

"Professor Dumbledore is not a crackhead!" Flitwick squecked miniesly standing up on his chair, in attempt to loom over Slughorn in an intimidating manner. The room erupted once again in angry chatter, and Slughorn stood up too towering over Flitwick with ease, even in his own diminutive height. Professor Everhart hastily separated them, and whispered a few encouraging words to Flitwick, but Flitwick would not budge.

"It isn't silly, I won't stand for it! Dumbledore is perhaps the greatest wizard of our time, if not ever! And I won't sit there and listen as he insults him like he was nothing !"

"Oh he's not nothing, I won't deny that he is a great wizard, but he is a crazed lone all the same, just because you look at him with stars in your eyes and you can't see it, is no fault of mine. After all hasen't anyone wandered who the father of McGonagll's baby is? Who else but the one who drools after her like a lost puppy."

"Why you!" Flitwick screamed in a shopranoe shreak, practically leaping at Slughorn, but was caught in mid air by Professor Everhart.

"It can't be Dumbledore's it looks nothing like him, and anyway its none of your busisness who the babies relations are." Madame Lewis said calmly.

"Oh? But I suppose you know all about that don't you? You would had surely 'foreseen' whose child it was, did you not?" Slughorn asked mockingly

"Of course, but I do not know willingly, it comes to me like the wind comes to the grass. I have no power on what I know and what I don't, and therefore I do not think it would be proper for me to divulge the information of others."

"Not proper!" Said Slughorn outraged.

But no matter how much the staff gossiped about her, or how many inquiring looks they cast her way, Minerva scarcely had time to notice. Only when she had something of importance to discuss with them did she feel a bit miffed about being treated so awkwardly, and with so much distance and in some cases intimidation. Minerva had no time to explain things to them, nor did she have any desire to, she was hurt and stricken like a wingless bird. Her problems were her own and it was not like her to hang up dirty laundry. Her students kept there distance too, most still remembering her from her school days, they could clearly see the change in her. Not that the boys still didn't flirt profusely with her whenever they had the chance, but flirting did not require extra time other than class time to do it. None of her students wanted to 'hang' around with Minerva, even if they used to be her friends. In fact these days there was only one person that Minerva could turn to for help, one lone constant, one last friend. Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore, was the one whose shoulder she could cry (not that she ever did), who she could chat with, laugh with, and share troubles with. It was so comforting after a long day to go to his office and play a round of chess, they often did this in fact. Chess was a good excuse to meet nightly, a good excuse to laugh and to chat. And so they did, sometimes for hours on end, completely neglecting their other obligations. The evenings were their time, and no matter how much work, or how trying times got, they always made time for chess.

When they first started this charade, Minerva had left Bella in the care of a house elf, or even Poppy, who had quite a lot of excess time, now that the chamber was cealed. Poppy had been made the new Co-Head Medi-Witch, for Madame Katz, who had been at the school for countless years simply could not be fired or shoved aside. But in truth she was the only Medi-Witch, for now with the aid of Madame Pompfrey, Madame Katz had seen little reason to keep troubling herself with nasty afflictions. So she more of less stayed glued to her chair snoozing. Poppy was more than happy to watch little Bella, who she thought a delight, and a darling, but as Bella got older, Minerva liked less and less the idea of leaving her alone and so began to bring her along to her chess matches whenever possible.

On one such chess night, Bella refused to sit on Minerva or Albus's laps and instead ran up to Albus's large high back chair behind his desk and said boldly.

" I sit in Daddy's chair!" Both Minerva and Albus had stared at the little green eyed girl for a moment without really knowing what to say, and then in perfect coordination blushed crimson and attempted to explain to the toddler who Dumbledore really was. To no avail however, for the little girl continued to call Albus, Daddy, and sometimes at highly inconvenient times, which did not help the rumors in the lest. The chess games did not cese however, and as Bella got older the pair began to attempt to teach her chess too.

In 1956 on a cold November evening, there was a particular chess match which neither Minerva or Albus could forget quite easily in later years. The pair had been siting at the little oak chess table for hours, so long that the once roaring magical fire, had slipped away to nothing but glowing embers, pinpricks of light in the dark and chilling room. It was an intense game, or rather a very uneventful game, for neither player had moved more than 5 times and that had been quite a while ago. They were caught, neither one could move without being gloriously slaughtered by the other, it was pointless to continue. Albus had suggested a draw, knowing better, for Minerva simply glared at him thinned liped, and said

"Over my dead body Albus."

"That is what I am afraid of, my dear, it simply wouldn't do for you or little Bella to catch your death of cold due to your stubborness." Said Dumbledore seriously, but with a smile paying on his lips.

"My stubborness! That's a bit rich of you Albus, when you played me last week until the sun came up, trying to figure out how to get out of check mate!" The raven haired witch countered astounded.

"Ah, but it wasn't check mate after all, don't you remember, I found a way out in the end, and besides Bella didn't accompany us on that particular game. And just look at the poor child Minerva, perhaps if not a draw you should forfit." Minerva opened her mouth immediately scandalized, but Dumbledore quickly extended his arm, his hand covering her mouth, "You'll wake her." He said simply, for Bella had gone to sleep in 'Daddy's' chair, her head was slumped slightly against her shoulder, so that her dark ringletts were falling down beautifully around her. She looked quite comfortable lying there in the deeply cushioned chair breathing heavily with only the soft glow of the embers caressing her lily white skin. Minerva immediately caught the words in her throat at the site of her little girl, and instead brought her eyes back to Dumbledore's with agreement. He studied her, but even when he seemed content that she would not speak did he remove his hand. How could he when the same beauty that was present in Bella was staring him straight in the eye, only with much more maturity and aged beauty. Her skin was like a rose petal under his fingers, and it took all the strength he could muster to keep from caressing her cheeck like the ember light was doing. Their eyes were in check, neither could move for fear of breaking the spell that must surround them. The silence was deafining and Minerva thought a shrill scream would be more comfortable, but she couldn't bring herself to speak or pull away. Minerva was so engrossed that she didn't realize that she wasn't breathing, fear ensnared her and she opened her mouth anxiously. Her lips rushing across his palm, Albus gasped and shivered at her action. His blue eyes were wide, and his heart seemed to be pounding loud enough for Bella to here. Taking a chance he bowed his palm and ran his thumb lightly along her lips. Minerva inhaled air so suddenly that her lungs that were seconds ago empty were overwhelmed with air, her head spun dangerously, and goosebumps covered her flesh, at Albus's actions.

What is he doing? What does this mean, why won't he stop? Do I want him to stop? Should I make him stop, will he kiss me? Minerva was afraid, afraid that her last confidence, her touchstone, was about to be gone forever. She trusted him, with all her life she trusted him, admired and accepted him. To her, Dumbledore was a bit like a god, she didn't understand him, not entirely, he was a merciful man of mystery and she liked him that way. For him to love her, as humans love others was an incomprehensible concept to her. A concept that scared her and taunted her, for she didn't believe in possible. So when Albus's lips were suddenly inches away from her own, she felt completely helpless. Unsure of what to do (something that didn't happen often), to let him kiss her would be a grave sin, but the idea as frightening as it was was also very exciting. The young 20 year old had only kissed two people in her life, two powerfull and intelligent people, but neiter as flawless in her eyes as Albus Dumbledore. Her idea of perfection, for Minerva didn't realize it but she was drawn to powerful men.

And then in an instant, his lips were on hers and not in some meak and chaste kiss that could only be of someone so superior and mighty, but a feverish and hungry kiss. In that second, Minerva was brought to a sudden terrifying discovery, he wanted her, he needed her, like an ordinary man, like an ordinary average man. There was nothing godly about the way his lips took hers again and again, or the way that his hands clung desperately to her face, as if afraid that she would slip from them without his support. However with this epiphany also came the sudden sensation of desire. No one had ever kissed her like this, not Alastor with his timid and fragial kisses, or Tom with his nasty hurtfull bites, this was amazing. And if it were not for the horrible ringing of alarm in her ears she thought she could melt away into his hands and kiss him forever more.

Eventually Minerva pulled away, not jerking, that was her first thought, she pulled away and looked at him long and hard. And them when the overpowering feeling of awkwardness and guilt consumed them, Miinerva stood up quickly and snatching Bella up feld from the office.

Thinking as she left, next time I shall remember to tell him just what I think about his spontaneous behavior! And then she blushed slightly, for she had been planning on the…next time.


	13. digging a grave

Ch.13

This chapter is dedicated to Jordan, for getting so intresting in her silly friends fanfiction. Thank you everyone for reviewing, and especially Shebertkitty for being there from the start. This chapter is really just a fill in, because I have already written later cahpters and needed this middle passage. You know how it goes, were all writers and readers here.

* * *

** M**inerva McGonagall had to admit that she was acting pretty childish. For the first and last time in Minerva's career she was calling upon the aid of a substitute teacher. Young silly Professor Grubby, who flirted ostentatiously with all of the male staff members and was in her youth nothing but pure nuisance. She was at least three years older than McGonagall but Minerva considered her by far an inferior. Still the thought of facing her class room, or the school itself was so unthinkable that Minerva had called upon the silly woman to sub. The transfigruation students were shocked and delighted by her absence, taking full advantage of the opportunity to…do absolutely nothing. The staff was also surprised, for Minerva had never missed a class or as far as they could remember any thing of slight importance. She was always there, a constant pillar of structure and punctuality. However now she not only didn't go to classes, but neither did she go to any meals, or staff meetings. The door to her rooms never opened, and everyone was fearing the worst, especially Albus Dumbledore. 

A week had passed and still no Minerva, and the staff's constant whispers turned for genuine concern to pure annoyance and frustration. No one liked having to put up with Grubby, and frankly the professors of Hogwarts thought Minerva cruel to inflict her upon them for so long a period. What could possibly be wrong with her, was it Bella? Was Bella ill,or for that matter was Minerva ill? And after that week, when the door to her quarters still did not budge, the teachers new that something must be done.

"I say we blast open the door and drag her out, it would certainly ease our troubles." Slughorn said seriously one evening in the staff room, as he lounged lazily in a plump armchair. Flitwick shifted uneasily in his own, his little legs barely touching the end of his seat cushion.

"Drag her out! Minerva McGonagall!" Flitwick shuddered at the thought, " I would hate to be on the receiving end of the spell she'd conjure, if we were to pull a stunt like that." Flitwick said moodily at Slughorn, as if the very idea of being in the room with someone so horribly dim was torture itself.

"Oho! Well, obviously you couldn't help if you wanted to, could you Flitwick, you couldn't drag an empty sack." Said Slughorn testily. Madame Lewis sighed in frustration.

"I know for a fact that Minerva has a very good and just cause for not attending the meetings and her classes. Do not fret, you will see." The divination professor said absently staring off into space to add to the effect of her words.

"Well just cause or not, I think I should go and check on her, I mean suppose she is seriously ill, or little Bella…I couldn't bare the thought that while Minerva suffered I did nothing." Poppy said standing as she did. The other staff, for whatever reason all concurred, and Poppy decided that she would go that very night.

"And don't leave that door, until you've got answers!" Slughorn bellowed as Poppy exited, to lazy to get up.

If the staff was antsy then Dumbledore was a discombobulated basket case, pacing the floors of his office, completely unsure of what to do. He had surely gone to far, and now Minerva could never face him again. Oh how could he have been so selfish and so stupid, she had trusted him, and he had betrayed that trust. But oh how could he have helped himself, she was so perfect, so deliciously refreshing, an intellectual and an unknowing sense of comedy spread around her that was intoxicating. She was perfect, had he already thought that. And then another wave of guilt would succumb him back into anger, and he would be amazed at his extremely teenage persona, of course he could have helped himself. His giving into his own boyish whims was proving nothing, but a serious lack of respect for Minerva.

As Dumbledore paced his office, the eyes of the paintings on the walls, and the eyes of a curious fawks followed him. What an eccentric wonder, they thought to themselves, and whispered to others as Dumbledore's incoherent babbling made its way to their ears.

Poppy arrived at Minerva's door right at eight that evening, and gathering her strength knocked. For a moment there was nothing, and then Poppy heard the shuffling of feet ever so lightly behind the door and she beamed. At least Minerva was well enough that she could walk, but why was she hiding, and not answering the door?

"Minerva?…Its Poppy darling, and I've been worried about you…we all have…please open the door Minerva, I don't understand…" It seemed as though eons passed before the door opened. And in that interval Poppy had been most disheartened, as long as Minerva could stand straight, Poppy knew that she would make every effort to be where she needed to be. Not that she agreed with this philosophy, but perhaps that Minerva was not abiding it worried Poppy more than if she was indeed ill. And at last when she felt for sure that she would actually break down the opposing door with pure animosity, it cracked open slowly on its own, emerald eyes peering at her from behind the newly formed slit.

"Minerva McGonagall, I swear that if you don't open that door all the way right this second I will personally make sure that it is." Poppy said, not sure if she was serious or it was in fact an empty threat. Even in the poor lighting of the few floating candles down the hall Poppy could see Minerva's lips thin in annoyance.

"Oh for goodness sake Poppy, there is no need for this, I am perfectly fine." She said indignantly.

"I shall be the one to decide that Minerva, after all I am the medi-witch at this school." Poppy said refusing to budge.

"Co-medi-witch." Minerva corrected with a smirk. Poppy shuffled her feet circumvented.

"Oh….just let me in…" the corners of Minerva's mouth turned down and she lifted her chin slightly. "Please..?" Poppy offered meekly. The two looked at each other for a moment more, before Minerva sighed slightly and steped aside.

"All right, but only for a moment, and only so you won't be hovering at my door like a confounded ghost." Poppy worked to conceal a grin, she had actually triumphed over Minerva McGonagall! She hadn't really expected this.

But despite what Poppy might think, she hadn't really triumphed over her in any such way, for Minerva was just as desperate to see an outsider as Poppy was to see her. In short Minerva was afraid, terrified actually, and to have just a simple distraction from the turmoil of her own elaborate and torturous thoughts was a God send. Or perhaps even though Minerva would never admit it, even to herself, she needed someone to confide in, someone who might understand, and since Dumbledore wasn't really an option, what she needed most was a friend.

The sitting room, Poppy noticed was extremely unorganized, with papers and other odds and ends lying precariously all over the place. Poppy was stunned for a moment, for one simple organization charm would no doubt take care of the whole mess in an instant. So the fact that perfectionist Minerva hadn't even bothered to attempt this was completely mind boggling, and then the sudden realization: something terrible must really have happened.

"Minerva?" She began gently, "Please tell me, is-is Bella all right?" Her voice quivered slightly, and she hoped against hope that the little beauty was just sound asleep and that she wasn't…that she wasn't un well.

Minerva paused where she stood, closing the door, confusion evident on her face, and then just as swiftly she understood. For the first time in a week Minerva smiled, reassuring her friend, "Yes, yes, Bella is fine, she's just asleep in her room at the moment, if you would like to see her I can-"

"-Oh no no no, that's quite alright, I won't have you wakening the little angel up just for me, I..no no sorry Minerva.." Minerva smiled again and then remembering her manners offered,

"Would you like anything to drink, some tea perhaps, tea and bisquets?"

"That would be lovely, and if you want I can… tidy up a bit for you…I mean only if you wanted I-I don't have to." Minerva narrowed her eyes,

"_Monjure_! Poppy your certainly a stuttering old fool tonight aren't you? Well yes tidy up if you like, it makes no difference to me." And with that Minerva swiftly vanished into the kitchen, her emerald robes billowing in her wake, along with her long strands of ebony. As soon as she was out of sight Poppy scanned her surroundings, it was a pleasant enough sitting room, with deep red loveseats, and a hard oak coffee table and matching end tables. There was a large stone fireplace with a wide hearth, and warm portraits on the walls. Red and gold lightly accented the room, but not gaudy enough that it took away from its own elegance. There were shelves and shelves of books, giving a spectacular finishing touch, and stacks of books both small and large covered the end tables and coffee tables. Now if it just wasn't such a mess, it would be very becoming, thought Poppy sternly, and she immediately unsheathed her wand, and cast the appropriate spell. Her curiosity was booming now, and she was determined not to leave here without answers no matter what lengths she had to resort to.

By the time Minerva re-entered the room, carrying a brass tray with fine china, and a whole plate of little bisquets, Poppy had already gotten a roaring fire in the hearth, and pulled back the soft golden drapes on the windows to reveal a startling full moon, and a glassy lake beneath it. Minerva smiled pleasantly and sat down the tray on the coffee table, pushing a few books aside as she did. It was Poppy who spoke first…

"Minerva what is wrong, why haven't you been coming to work?" It was bold, and straight forward, and immediately Poppy regretted asking it, for fear that she had indeed gone to far.

"Why Poppy what makes you think anything is wrong, has it not occurred to you that perhaps I simply wanted a break? Sugar?"

"Oh uh yes please," Poppy said miffed at being thrown off and then, "Come, come Minerva," And she instantly felt foolish for being afraid of this girl who sat beside her, imposing as she may be, she was a terrible liar. "Please don't treat me like I am stupid, we all know very well that you wouldn't just take a break, unless there was an unavoidable reason for doing it. What I want to know is why you are hiding it from me?" Minerva turned her cat like eyes on her sharply, and lips went thin again, even in her young age Poppy could see small lines forming around her mouth from doing this particular expression all to often. And she was about to comment on her skins condition when Minerva spoke suddenly,

"Well Poppy, for someone who doesn't want to be treated like their stupid, you sure are acting the part. Hypothetically if you were right and I was hiding something from you, and all the rest of the castle, what makes you think that by barging in here I would simply hand them over, just like that." And she lifted the delicate tea cup to her lips, and Poppy saw that it had the White Cliffs of Dover printed on it, with roaring waves and moving fluffy clouds.

It was Poppy's turn to frown, and then shook herself slightly flustered. "oooh, well if you won't confide in me, fine! Don't come out of hiding, stay up here and let that sickening Grubby woman turn your class into a bunch of dim witted baboons! But just so you know, I'm not the only one who cares that you've suddenly cast yourself into exile, nor your students that you don't give a rat about! But Dumbledore has been in a right state since you took to locking yourself in your room, he's gone to muttering to himself down the corridors and staring vacantly off into space, if your not careful you may just lose your job! So you might want to at least think up some plausible explanation as to why you've suddenly turned into a immature child of 10 locking yourself in your room, like you were a rebellious girl! And what about your own daughter! Keeping her in this animal pin, while her mother slips into madness, I am ashamed of you Minerva McGonagall, scandalized, disgusted, sickened, appalled, and simply fed up with you!" Poppy wasn't sure quite how, but she was standing, her face red as a beat, and her fists clinched into balls at her sides. Her mousy hair was coming out of her pony tail, and was sticking out in all sorts of mad directions making her look slightly insane. Her little speech had satisfied her, and she had never been more proud of her bravery than now.

Minerva on the other hand hadn't heard half of it, as soon as Dumbledore's name was mentioned her eyes had wandered to the window and to the glassy lake bellow, her mind gone to a chess game of a week ago, and to an auburn haired man who had stolen a kiss. Then when silence reached her ears, it was like an alarm pulling her back to the present, back to the glaring Poppy standing in front of her. She knew she was waiting for her to say something, but for the life of her she couldn't think of a proper response and so she said the one thing her mind could conjure.

"What about Dumbledore?" Her voice was soft, softer than usual, and Poppy sighed with relief taking it as a sign of feeling guilty.

"He has taken to walking around absently muttering to himself, Staying hidden away in his own office, staring at your empty seat at meals, he hasn't really smiled in days. And I have an inkling as to what it might be that's got him all fussed. He is in a right state, ever since he discovered you had gotten a sub, and hadn't left your rooms. I know he is worried sick about you, God knows why though, with the way you care. If I didn't know better I'd say he was in love with you."

"That will be all Poppy, you can go now." Minerva said taking the cup of barely touched tea out of her friends hand.

"What? Your excusing me?"

"Yes, I'm tired and honestly I want to be alone, but don't fret, I shall be at breakfast tomorrow and at class, prepared to teach." Minerva sat the cup on the tray and stood up, waiting to escort Poppy to the door." Poppy's mouth was open in a clear gape, and she was caught between exasperation at being excused and contentment at hearing that Minerva would be leaving exile. And so she stood up but before heading towards the door pressed,

"So-so you-your really going to go back to class, just like..that."

"Good gracious, Poppy would you quit stumbling all over your sentences, Its not becoming at all, I said I would didn't I and I meant it." And then for a reason that Poppy would never fully comprehend, a reason that Poppy would not even remember in a days time, she asked, or more she stated…

"You love him." Minerva's eyes widened and she could feel the blush rushing up her neck and her face, receding into her hair line, Her knees suddenly felt weak, and her mouth parched.

"Wha-" And then she blinked, compose yourself woman, for the love of God compose your self! Her mind screamed. She started again,

"Who? Poppy I don't know what your talking about." Praying that her look of confusion passed, that her blush wasn't to bright, and that Poppy couldn't see her shaking. It wouldn't do to have her think….when she herself didn't even know if she…

"I-never mind, goodnight Minerva, sorry If I bothered you, and thank you very much for the refreshments." But at the door, Poppy paused, and her eyes found Minerva's, she stared hard, serching, her brow knitted in concentration. At last she looked away, and Minerva felt herself relax. "Minerva, I would feel...responsible, if you or Bella were to get hurt, and-and well what I'm trying to say is, with your enemies watching your ever move, it might not be wise to...dig your own grave." Poppy touched her shoulder for a moment, and gave her one last meaningful glance, before slipping out of the door.

When the door closed, Minerva was left alone, to her own private musings. With a tray of cold tea, a dying fire, and a moonlit window.

* * *


End file.
